


【All德】斯莱特林围捕行动5

by EpiskeyundMisletoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 失禁, 强制灌肠, 轮奸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpiskeyundMisletoe/pseuds/EpiskeyundMisletoe
Summary: 级长盥洗室下篇，洗着洗着就又开始了，洗了也白洗系列。





	【All德】斯莱特林围捕行动5

“嘘——”  
乔治低下头舔了舔德拉科的耳朵，温热的舌头扫进他敏感的耳道。  
“别这么着急呀，小甜心，你哭得我都要射了。”  
“等我们干你的时候再哭吧，那样里面肯定一缩一缩的，能夹死我。”  
弗雷德和乔治在德拉科耳边说，德拉科用饱含泪水的雾蒙蒙的眸子凶狠地等着他们：“你们怎么敢……你们……哼嗯……韦斯莱家的红毛鼹鼠……呜…”  
弗雷德被他娇娇怯怯的眼神激地发疯，他捏住德拉科的下颌骨关节让他张开嘴，凶狠地把粗长的阴茎捅进了他柔软的口腔，一直捅到喉头，顶地德拉科再也说不出辱骂的话，只能难受的干呕。  
他按住德拉科的脑袋，在他柔嫩的喉咙里快速地抽插起来。  
“呕……呜呜……咕……”  
德拉科哭的更厉害了，抽噎地上气不接下气，无奈嘴里被粗大的性器插的满满当当，只能发出断断续续的呜咽声。  
“让我来再洗一次，里面肯定还有，那些马人灌了他整个生殖腔的精液，一次绝对洗不干净。”  
罗恩·韦斯莱跳进水池，哈利不舍地挪开来。  
罗恩迫不及待地把魔杖一插到底，德拉科的身体触电一样狠狠地一抽。  
“嘿，搞什么？我差点扶不住他。”  
乔治责怪，罗恩耸耸肩，他也没想到德拉科这么敏感——在被操干了那么久之后。  
罗恩学着哈利的样子把手指往层层叠叠吸附推阻他的阴道内部插入，他也不得不旋转着，变换角度才能插进去，实在是太紧了，那些马人惊人的大马鞭轮了他这么久，竟然还能这么紧致，不愧是斯莱特林。罗恩满意地想。  
一直到手指被温暖的阴道完全包裹，罗恩终于感觉到了生殖腔口的阻挡，他不急着把魔杖推进去，而是坏心眼地在阴道内部戳动翻搅起来，发出淫靡的水声。  
德拉科一边被深喉，一边被玩弄阴道，那根木棍还时不时蹭过他敏感到极点的生殖腔口，被曾经的同学强奸的羞耻带着一阵阵说不出的酥麻感顺着他的尾椎骨向上蔓延，他的身体逐渐浮起淡淡的粉红色。  
“我来一起把他的肠道里也洗了吧。”  
哈利·波特忍不住了，他掰开德拉科的白嫩的臀瓣，把还带着不少粘液的魔杖旋转着慢慢插进了肠肉里，罗恩也不再玩弄阴道里的软肉，他使劲把手指往里一推，魔杖捅开了生殖腔口插了进去。  
两个肉穴都被魔杖插入，预感到即将被强制灌肠，德拉科呜呜地挣扎，下身强烈地收缩起来。  
“清泉如水。”  
“唔唔唔唔唔——呃——”  
肠道和生殖腔同时被大量的冰凉的清水灌满撑开，德拉科的腹部高高鼓起，他浑身疯狂地抽搐起来，白眼直翻，手指抓到弗雷德的胳膊，在上面留下一道长长的血痕。  
“嘶…”  
疼痛刺激了弗雷德，他一个顶入之后拔出自己即将释放的阴茎，用挺立的阴茎左右拍打了一下德拉科泛起潮红的小脸，嘟囔着“真是调皮”，然后射了他满脸浓精。  
“咳咳咳——啊啊嗯……波特…嗯韦斯莱……不，呃，不要了……呜呜呜……好胀…好难受……”  
德拉科呛咳着求饶，鼓胀的下身里的阻碍同时撤去，他又一次喷溅了罗恩和哈利满脸污水，被灌满又释放的快感让他发出黏腻的呻吟。  
然后，上端的肉芽也开始控制不住地往外流出少量的淡黄色尿液，他在曾经的同学面前被玩弄下体爽到失禁，这个认知让斯莱特林青年又羞又气。  
乔治看着他淅淅沥沥尿了他满腿，只觉得自己大脑一片空白，他低吼一声，再也忍不住了，掰开德拉科的双臀，就着这个姿势把他挺立了半天的阴茎凶狠地插进了刚刚被清洗干净的湿滑的肠道里，括约肌推拒着他的插入，乔治大力地揉捏德拉科雪白的臀瓣，亲吻他的发顶，让他放松身体容纳他的奸淫。罗恩也迫不及待地丢掉他的魔杖，沉下身把挺翘的阴茎捅进了德拉科淫水横流的阴道里，阴唇被再次推挤到两边，已经有过被强奸的记忆的身体知道自己该怎么容纳雄性的性器，德拉科的下身不受控制地前后摆动着迎合两根粗大的阴茎。  
“哈……啊……嗯嗯……”  
阴道和直肠同时被大力抽插，来自前列腺和雌穴的双重刺激，激烈的快感让他一时间忘记自己正在被格兰芬多们轮奸，舒服地闭上眼大声呻吟起来。  
“看起来是白洗了。”  
哈利和弗雷德扶着德拉科的两只修长的手给自己的性器手交，不在意地笑着说。  
四个格兰芬多年轻人在忙活了半天之后，终于可以尽情地奸淫这个让人发疯的美妙的斯莱特林青年了，只是他们不知道，盥洗室的门外早就聚集满了剩下三大学院的其他高年级学生，只等着他们享用完，看看能不能好运地也有机会奸淫这个仅剩的斯莱特林，他们一个个都贴在门上，竖着耳朵听着里面的青年甜腻诱人的浪叫，期待地眼冒精光。


End file.
